kaydusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Organization
The Unknown Organization is a criminal organization of alpha rank rogue criminals and is the most wanted group in the whole world. Their main goal is to collect all of the Wild Beast Creatures for their plan of world domination. As such, the Unknown Organization, despite initially having a minor role during Part I, has become the primary antagonistic force in Part II. The Unknown Organization would gain as much members as they can, which were all alpha rank criminals of their own respective villages. Members always work in teams of two with the exception of Tri, who functions as the organization's spy, and make use of their unique skills to the team's advantage. Team members must function very well or at least to accomplish their task even though they have a mutual problems with each other. The Unknown Organization is widespread, spanning several villages with agents in various places. When one team finds a Wild Beast Creature and has to begin the job of sealing the beast, they have hidden hideouts with many traps ready, to do the two-day long technique. History The Unknown Organization was founded by Maximilian, Eclipse, Cybrix, Zarion, and General Maximum. Both Maximilian and Eclipse were best friends and wanted to become famous. When they were walking around in Desert Village, Maximilian trips on something. He didn't know what he tripped on, until he looked up. It was a cyborg that he tripped on. They turned him on and the cyborg's name was called General Maximum. General Maximum told them that he was military weapon for desert village. General Maximum was suppose to go back to the military hangar, but the military's plane crashed. They learned alot about General Maximum and also discovered the military's destroyed plane. There were alot of dead bodies in the plane and saw black cloaks in a storage room. Eclipse took all of the cloaks out and showed it to Maximilian. Maximilian loved the cloaks, but wanted a logo on it. Maximilian then turned his attention to General Maximum and saw a yellow logo on his chest. Maximilian smiled and told Eclipse that this would be the design for the cloaks. All they needed was a name for their group. They then saw a military crate that said unknown on it. They took the name unknown and named their group the Unknown Organization. Now they needed to gain members for their group. They went to every village and found two powerful people. Cybrix and Zarion were the two people that they found. Cybrix gave them the idea to cross out the symbol on their armband protectors to symbolise the broken ties with their former villages. Zarion gave them the idea to wear rings in the group. General Maximum gave them the idea to capture all of the Wild Beast Creatures. General Maximum also created the Dragon Chamber to help them remove the Wild Beast Creatures out of the host. Maximilian knew that no one could stop this powerful group. Goal Main Goal Although some members joined the Unknown Organization to further their own goals, all are united in the Unknown Organization's ultimate goal of gaining world domination. Since the early years of Flame Village, Maximilian has shown great interest in destroying it. He has also stated that he wants people to acknowledge the Chan clan and plans to use Ash to force them to do so. Another one of Maximilian's goals is to become "complete" through collecting the Wild Beast Creatures. His plan is to gather all of the Wild Beast Creastures so he can fuse them and bring forth Dragon Chamber and become its Wild Beast Creature, then cast an Infinite Armageddon Eye on the sun to control the world. To this end, Maximilian declared a world war to succeed in his goal. Wardrobe The Unknown Organization members have a very distinctive wardrobe, which could give them away if a village is alerted of their presence. Members wear long, dark cloaks with yellow gears, a yellow interior, and a chin-high collar. Maximilian and the members of Team Scorpion wear a similarly marked hooded mantle. The yellow gears represent fear. All members cross out the symbol on their armband protectors to symbolise the broken ties with their former villages. Others members simply cease wearing them altogether, for several reasons. Everyone also wears a yellow ring on different fingers depending on who the member is. The Dragon Chamber The Dragon Chamber is able to emit grim reaper-like forms of energy from its mouth. When these grim reapers come into contact with ordinary humans, the humans' souls are ripped from their bodies, killing them. When these grim reapers surround a Wild Beast Creature, the Wild Beast Creature's powers is gathered to the Dragon Chamber's mouth and stored inside for future use. As evident from his enormous size, the Dragon Chamber possesses great strength. It's capable of creating firestorm that can devastate an entire battlefield. Members Associates * Team Scorpion (Affiliated group) * Team Solar * Kenny Teams The Unknown Organization teams are put together in teams of two to exploit combined strengths for the organization's goals to be met. ;Cybrix & Skeletor * Target(s): 5th Wild Beast (Sealed), 9th Wild Beast (Failed) A very effective yet unruly team. David decided to put these two together because of their unique abilities. Skeletor is immortal, so he can't be killed, even by decapitation, and Cybrix could easily go into a rage and kill anyone around him, including his partner. Therefore, with Skeletor, Cybrix can go into a rage and not worry about his partner's life afterwards. They have shown the most hostility towards each other due to a conflict of interest; Cybrix saw the rituals and beliefs of Skeletor's religion to be a waste of time, while Skeletor saw Cybrix's willingness to do blasphemous things and his greediness to be unbearable, not to mention that Cybrix's job as a bounty hunter usually got on Skeletor's nerves. As a result of their sideline in collecting bounties and conducting rituals, this team was usually late in the line of work. When time past, they eventually became best friends. They now respect each other. Skeletor also calls Cybrix his father figure.